I miss you
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Arthur and Alfred meet at a young age, but when Arthur starts to change, can they keep their friendship?


I had decided to go to the park where we first met, it was empty just like the first day we met, and walked over to the swings that first brought us together. Today would have been the tenth year anniversary of our friendship...but you're not here...you're never here anymore.

I think of the day when we first met, I was eight and you were nine...

_I walked over to the swings and sat down on one of them, suddenly a boy sat on the swing next to me, he just...sat there. I looked over at the boy next to me and the first thing I notice about him were his abnormally big eyebrows, the next thing I noticed was his messy blonde hair._

_I finally noticed his eyes and they looked very...sad. I didn't know why the boy was sad, but I wanted to cheer him up. "Hey." I said. The jumped a little and looked at me with a surprised look._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there, I'll just go." Before the boy could get up ad leave I said, "No wait. I don't mean to scare you, and I don't want you to leave." The boy looked at me even more surprised, "You...you don't?"_

_I jut smiled at the boy and said, "Of course not." The boy then seemed to have decided that he would sit back down on the swing, he didn't looked at me after he sat down and I figured I had to be the hero and start the conversation, "So, what's your name?"_

_The boy blushed and said in a really quiet voice, "Arthur...my name is Arthur Kirkland..." I smiled widely and stood up to shake his hand, effectively making him jump again. I laughed and said, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, it's nice ta meet ya Artie!"_

_Arthur scowled at me and said, "It's Arthur...and I suppose it's nice to meet you too Alfred." I smiled as he took my hand to shake it and he gave me and small smile in return._

I smiled at the memory and walked over to the swings that brought us together. When I get closer, memories kept coming...

_"Hey Artie!" I yelled while swinging on the swing as I saw him walking close to me, "Alfred please be careful! I don't want to have to spend all night at the hospital because of a stupid move you made!"_

_I just laughed and jumped off the swing, I heard him gasp as I stuck my landing. I lifted my arms in the air to show I was fine with a huge smile on my face, I looked over at Arthur and he ran up to me with relief and a bit of anger on his face, "Alfred you bloody wanker, you almost gave me a heart-attack!"_

_I just laughed as he kept trying to hit me._

I chuckled and sit down on the swing, which was the one basically mine. I stood up and looked at the underside of the swing where I had left my insignia, and smiled when I saw, 'I'm the Hero!'

I looked over at Arthur's swing and looked under his and smiled warmly at his, the 'Arthur was here' with the 'Arthur' crossed off and his writing again pointing at the nickname saying, 'Bloody Wanker!'

I couldn't help but laugh again, and as I sat on the swing I remember a much worse memory, the day we started to part I had just turned thirteen and you fourteen...

_I sat on the swing to wait for you, I looked at my watch and looked around for you, "We were suppose to meet today..." I mumbled to myself._

_Suddenly I get a text, it's from you and I smile, till I read what it says, "I'm sorry Alfred, but I won't be able to see you today." I send back trying to sound like I usually do, "Oh, ok then, txt me wen u can hang again, k?"_

_My phone vibrates again, "Alright"_

_I put my phone away and start to head home, I didn't ask Arthur why we couldn't hang out, but I just figured it was something with his parents, or he's sick, so I just let it go._

_While I'm walking home I see a group of kids across the way, and I see Arthur with them, I don't say anything though. But as soon as I see Arthur put a cigarette in his mouth that the other kids gave him...I start to have this sinking feeling...that our friendship was being tested..._

I frown thinking back on that. Sure we still talked from time to time during those days, but not as much as we did.

A drop of rain falls onto my face and as it falls, it reminds me of when we made up. Only a year had passed before we did...

_I sat in the park on our swings, it's raining...I feel like I don't know you anymore, you hang out with bad people...they give you cigarettes, and they get you high, and you drink, and your not a virgin anymore, I even know this...but you weren't the one that told me..._

_You have separated from me...I feel like we're strangers...I miss you...I miss the old you..._

_I feel something drop down from my face, I know what it is...it's not the rain...the rain would be cold and unforgiving...but what I feel are tears...warm, and full of feeling..._

_When we do actually talk, you talk differently, you act differently, you don't live with your parents anymore...and I know that you are tired of hearing your parents tell you they want the old innocent, sweet, and less troublesome you back...and I would never say that...you're my best friend and I would never say anything like that to you...because I'm your best friend no matter what..._

_I look up with tear-stained eyes and I can't believe what I see...it's you..._

_I keep looking at you, and as you lift your head up I also see tears coming down, before I can say anything you run into my arms and cry. I stand above you supporting you, and as I fell the warm tears of pain coming onto my shirt from you, I don't even notice the tears of joy coming from mine._

I smile as it continued to sprinkle down on me, I want to see you but...You said you had plans...on our friendship anniversary...I know we made up years ago and we have gotten closer, and I will never complain about how close we have gotten.

But you haven't changed though, after those times where you got in trouble all the time, you haven't change too to much, but I have you back and I couldn't be happier.

I'm about to stand up till I notice someone sit next to me, I look up and smile, "Hey, I was wondering if you were ever gonna get here."

You smile at me and say, "Of course I came, I was just running a little late is all." I smile even more and say, "So, it may still be a bit late, but how about we head to a cafe or something"

You smile at me and say, "That sounds wonderful."

As we both stand up to leave, I still cant help but to think of how much I miss the old you...but as I look at you right now next to me...no matter how much I miss the old you, I will still be forever great-full that we made up that rainy day.

I wouldn't trade being with you for anything, ever.

"We're still best friends right?" you ask me while looking away. I was a bit curious of why that question came out of nowhere, but I just smile widely, smash you in a hug and say, "The best."


End file.
